bad_hair_dayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Hair Day Plot
Monica's phone rang, Sierra called Monica, Monica broke a piece off of her hair. Her shoe was placed in the shoe extender. The DWV clerk called her to schedule an appointment to take her drivers test. Monica's boyfriend Kyle called and Monica told him that he volunteered for the orphanage, Monica went down stairs and her dad told her she has a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to college. Monica went back upstairs and sierra called. Monica had a necklace on her, and she did not put the necklace up for prom, her doorbell rang and Liz a police officer was at the door. Liz advised the necklace was valuable Liz entered Monica's house. Liz asked for the necklace and a glass of water. Monica is a high school senior, allergic to nickel. Liz said what the heck is going on with your hair. Her boyfriend works for an orphanage. Monica went back upstairs to get dressed. meantime, Monica wants a ride to different places. pierce is entering from the back and he is looking for the necklace. Monica is in Liz car, and Liz is telling Monica not to touch the red button. Brando is the name of her cmar. Monica is running for prom queen. Water pool hotties pull up, and the guy's know Monica. Liz has a siren on her car. Monica tells Liz not to get out of the car. Liz tell the guy's to go back and pick up their trash and to get some hair cuts. Monica is in the mall trying to get something for prom queen. Monica saw sierra at the mall. sierra is second guessing her colors for tonight. Monica is trying to decide which college to go to. Monica is try to get hair done. Liz cuts her own hair. pierce is try to get into Monica's house and the alarm went off, and pierce has a tool that looks like a phone. Monica is try on sunglasses. she build her own website. Monica is going to accept how people feel about her. Liz looks hot in those sunglasses. Monica is returning her dress. she steamed her dress. Monica's hair appointment is starting and Liz got busted. Liz did not buy the sunglasses. Liz is an ex-cop. The necklace is a piece of costume jewelry. The receptionist gave Monica's hair appointment away, so Monica and Liz are waiting to be paged to get her hair done, while waiting to be paged. She eats a corndog. Monica dad called said may have found a prom dress and shoes. Monica needs a corndog.Monica makes Liz be quiet while she eats her corndog. Monica talks to her dad about her dress and shoes. Liz tell Monica that her boyfriend is soulless with his me dazzle letterman jacket on. Monica says that her boyfriend is not soulless, and Liz says yea, he is full of soul. Liz tells Monica she saw her boyfriend with another girl at the mall food court. Monica said her boyfriend said he is suppose to be with orphans. Monica said it looks like her boyfriend is having a day with her arch rivalry. Monica went in the bathroom crying. Sierra walked into the bathroom where Monica was.Liz attacked Kyle. Liz had Kyle doing trick, then she checks Kyle's backpack and take his stuff out. Liz was pretending to be mall security. Liz was arrested by mall security for impersonation mall security. Monica set up an online poll. Liz is crushing on her partner. Monica told Liz she was single. Monica tells Liz to flirt by complimenting people instead of insulting them. The police chief made Liz go to her office. The chief said the diamond is gone, get that into your thick skull. Liz partner said he is a cop. Monica asked Liz why she quit the force, and asked why she was concerned about costume jewelry. Liz says it is not costume jewelry, it is worth 7 million dollar, stolen 2 months ago. The necklace was stolen from a museum. Liz did not call for backup. Losing the diamond was a black mark on Liz's records. the chief did not understand and turning Liz's badge in was the worst moment of Liz's life. Monica said she was sorry for what had happened to Liz. Monica asked Liz how did she end up with the diamond. Liz told Monica, that pierce found a buyer for a change. the safari look was in, and pierce gave the diamond to the wrong man. the necklace was sold to a local pawn shop and bought by Monica to wear to the prom. Liz told Monica she needed to make things right. Liz told Monica she had expensive taste. Monica told Liz she really liked the necklace, Liz asked Monica why she didn't like to make decisions one her own. Monica told Liz she was afraid that others would not like her if she made the wrong choice. Monica has an appointment with the Driver's instructor, and she cannot be late. The driver's instructor was waiting on Monica. the instructor to Monica she will need a car to drive. Liz let Monica drive her car (Brando). while Monica was driving she almost a stop sign and she almost ran over men working on the road. Liz spotted pierce and had Monica speed up, and start chasing him. Monica told Liz she was still being graded by the driving instructor, who was still in the car. Pierce almost hit an old lady crossing the street, and the old lady hit his car with her purse and deployed his air bag. Monica asked the instructor if she passed and he said no, and she was the worst driver he has ever seen. Monica begged the instructor to let her try again, bet the instructor to Monica she could take the drivers test again in nine months. the driver's instruction told Monica that she should be permanently banned from driving. Monica and Liz got into an argument and Liz told Monica to give her the diamond. Monica said the diamond was in her purse back in the car. Liz and Monica split up. Monica got a threat from pierce that he would hurt her dad if she did not give him the diamond necklace back. Monica and Liz got a cab to take them to get Liz's car out of impound. the man at the impoundment lot made Liz and Monica sit down and wait like all the other customers. Liz got the impoundment man's attention, while Monica got on the computer to find out where Liz's car was at. Monica searched in the computer for Liz's car while Liz kept the impound clerk buzy. Monica put in the computer that then has been an error and Liz vehicle should be released immediately. Monica and Liz got Liz's vehicle out of impound. Monica makeup bag was not in Liz's car. Monica is and sierra makeup bags had gotten mixed up in the bathroom early, which means that sierra had the makeup bag with the necklace in it. Monica and Liz got on a bike to go through the park to find sierra. Kyle was in the park and asked Monica to go to the prom with him. Kyle was in the park taking prom pictures with Ashley. Monica spotted sierra in the park and found the necklace in sierra's makeup bag. Liz and Monica went to find Monica's dad and try to rescue him from pierce. Monica said she needed a mom to talk to. Liz said to Monica that if she where her mom, she would tell her that she was a good kid. Monica and Liz found pierce in a warehouse. Monica gave pierce the diamond necklace, Monica told pierce to give them her dad. pierce said he would give her dad back when he is somewhere safe and sound. Monica found her dad and pierce tried to get away. Liz had called for back up and the police stopped pierce from getting away. Liz arrested pierce and went to the police station and turned pierce over to her boss. Liz also turned the necklace over to her boss. Liz's boss gave Liz's badge back. Monica told her dad she does not want to go to M.I.T. Monica's dad told her that she has to go, that is how he will know he has done his job. Monica said ok, she will go. Monica and Liz went shopping for Monica a prom dress. Liz and found a pretty prom dress, and Liz surprised Monica with the diamond necklace to wear to the prom. Liz and Monica had a police escort. Liz's boss (her mother) made up. Monica's friends told her she looked hot in her prom dress and with her new hair cut that Liz gave her. Monica's friend told her she was voted prom queen. Monica was crowned prom queen. Monica said Liz taught her that whoever you really are ok. Monica told everybody at the prom to soak it up and have a good time.